To spice up your day
by The Flying-Purple-Llamkey's
Summary: SAbbeth is bored, Willow has kidnapped Jasper, Alice has taken P!nk away for a make-over and the others are out. Then Tonks apparates in. Sabbeth seizes the oppurtunity. LEMON SLASH Yum. We are twisted, beware.


[S] Once upon an evening, our darling Sabbeth was feeling terribly bored. She pondered about what she could do, but couldn't come  
up with something to her liking. Alice was somewhere hiding in the house with her favourite dresses doing Aro knows what.  
Willow was being a meanie and had kidnapped Jasper to keep all of him to herself. And what the rest was doing she didn't really know.

[W] As she was contemplating, she heard a familiar 'crack'! She almost jumped for joy! Tonks was here!  
"Oh, Tooonks!" she called, grinning mischievously.

Tonks, knowing perfectly well what Sabbeth pretty much had on her mind constantly, gulped. "Y-yes, love?"

"Would you do me a very big favour?" Sabbeth asked, batting her eye lashes innocently.

"Depends what it is," Tonks replied, eyeing the grinning girl suspiciously.

Sabbeth, out of nowhere, brought out a pair of superstrong handcuffs from behind her back, giggling.

Tonks sighed, holding her hands up in resignation. What had she gotten herself into? "You're lucky I love you," she murmured.

Sabbeth grinned. "I know. Now, hold still."  
'Silly horny Dutch girl,' Tonks thought.

[S] A few seconds later, Sabbeth had shackled Tonks' arms to a bed, and was looking at the tied up girl with an evil grin. "I think we could  
shackle you a bit tighter... ah, how is that?" The handcuffs were so tight that they were leaving marks on Tonks' skin.

"You suck, Sabbeth!" hissed Tonks.

"In more ways then one, baby," purred our Heroin. "Now, how about I remove some of the items, you have put on your delicious  
body, which shouldn't be covered in so many of those said items?"

Tonks gave Sabbeth a look that would scare every bad person in the fictional world.

"Did you forget darling? I'm not fictional; I actually exist, so that look doesn't work on me. Now shall we continue?"

[W] After Sabbeth opened and disregarded some of Tonks' clothes and is doing some very mature things to Tonks' soaking lips. Legolas  
appeared, blinked a couple of times and said: "Oh, my. And why exactly did you not invite me?"  
Sabbeth turned to Legolas and said with an evil smile: "Well, you could join in, but you'll have to be tied up as well."

Tonks was laughing at his terrified face, but that sound was soon replaced by moaning when Sabbeth kissed her hard.

[S] After Legolas had seen that breathtaking kiss, he became eager too. Sabbeth noticed him twitching and turned to face him again.

"Do you want some too, my lovely Elf?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and got so close that their noses almost touched. "Do you?"

Their lips were really close now, and Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sabbeth shoulders and kissed her lips, he then got  
further down and kissed her neck, and gently bit down on where her neck met her shoulder.  
After that little display Tonks wanted more too, so after Sabbeth threw Legolas on the bed beside Tonks and tied him up as well, the  
party continued where they left off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The really handsome voice that makes you believe everything he says explains (because Sabbeth is a kind of busy at the moment):  
'Now, you probably are all wondering, why Sabbeth is the way she is. Let's just say that, Sabbeth can be really hilarious, beautiful,  
amazing, etc (Willows' description of her)... But in the bedroom she turns in this kind of Sabbeth that you could all enjoy in this story.

She loves to tie up people and have her way  
with them. And sometimes that scares people, like Legolas, but there are people who really enjoy it, like Tonks. So there you go, and have a nice day!'

----------------------------

THE END (for now…)

Willow: o.O We are messed up

Sabbeth: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands -*clapclap*-

Willow: Ummm -*claps*-?

Sabbeth -*grin*' Good girl

Willow: Er, yeah…Please review, and you can have your choice of character tie you up (But, Sabbeth is mine)

Sabbeth: -*clap*-

Willow -*eyeroll*-


End file.
